User talk:Jihye
If you would like to leave a message talk:PFMuffinStrike455|action=edit&section=new}} click here. Please don't add into the last section unless it is about the same conversation. Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User:PFMuffinStrike455 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AgentGoldfish (Talk) 05:54, July 1, 2010 Isabella's Songs I see you've changed the Isabella's Songs category. Well...I guess I'll just find every "Song By Isabella" on here and put them there. :) P&I4EVAH! 05:47, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hard Work Helloz! Helloz! I suppose we haven't met. I'm Daisy! Daisy%^ 23:22, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Smallererer Thanks for letting me know. [[User:American che|'Invader Lyn']]{YOU'RE AFTER MY ROBOT BEE!} 04:39, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Camp Super Star Look, you maybe really hard-working, but my best friend made that page, and I know that there is already a Mitchie on "Camp Rock and Roll". You're not the only smart one on here. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 15:09, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Answer to uncredit The reason why I uncredit Tyler Mann is because he is still staring his career as an actor, nobody has even did his Wikipedia yet, and besides, Carl is not necessarily an important charcter, fans prefer more what Phineas and Ferb, and the gang is doing, plus Perry the Platypus, Major Monogram, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz. I simply want to credit the important ones, or at least the ones that are more noticed. Still, people already know that Tyler Alexander Mann plays Carl. : Still that doesn't mean you can edit other people's pages to do that. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 01:57, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey, I wondering... So, you changed Phineas and Ferb's birthday.... And I was wondering how do you know? My name is Doof and you'll do what I say!Whoop! Whoop! 00:49, February 25, 2011 (UTC) :I changed it to be in the summer because a canon episode implies that it's in summer. I only changed the month. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 03:05, February 25, 2011 (UTC) ::Awesome! My name is Doof and you'll do what I say!Whoop! Whoop! 12:26, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well I just decited to nominated it cuz other ppl where nominating there pics to. so ya.[[User:nan the cowdog|'It's me again, Nan the cowdog']] [[User Talk:Nan the cowdog|"Love will find a way ]] 01:57, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :I only changed the rule so instead of looking like a narcissist, they can see people appreciate their work to nominate it. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 01:59, February 28, 2011 (UTC) You left the wiki? PFMuffin, why'd you leave the Wiki? Was it something I did? Please come back, we'll miss you :( - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! (talk) 23:49, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Woah, Woah, why did you quit!?! [[User:Scubadave|'Now send a message.''']]For some reason, I never stay angry for long 23:50, March 24, 2011 (UTC) What did you do? You have angered me, only me and only people who I allow can edit the main pages having to do with the S.A.F, even though all you did was get rid of some categories, just please don't do this again, I had a kinda bad day at school today. Okay? Dark Traveler (talk) 04:25, April 9, 2011 (UTC) chat with me you can chat with me if you want why? um PFMuffin why did emily get big yellow hair? can she get a nice short hair with a ponytail? :The image has not been created by me. I have only made a minor edit concerning excessive white-space. I believe the user who has created the character has left the wiki. PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 23:48, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Becoming a chat moderator Eh, we don't have a system. But we need a new one anyway, and you're a good editor, so you are now promoted to chatmod. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 01:00, April 30, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you! PFMuffinStrike455 Talk 01:04, April 30, 2012 (UTC) OK We should tell the admin's to merge the two categories then! :P But yeah, I won't add anymore characters to that category anymore. MovieReviews98 (talk) 12:19, May 8, 2012 (UTC)